Unfaithful
by Haruna Lee
Summary: Setiap aku pergi melangkah keluar, aku tau ia semakin menderita hatinya. Aku tak mau menyakitinya lagi, aku tak mau menjadi seorang pembunuh. / Oneshoot / fic pemanasan


Haruna Lee proudly present

A Song Fic

Unfaithful by Rihana

Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

This fic is purely belongs to Haruna Lee

 **Warning : OOC, Typo(s), Angst, Hurt, Comfort (Semoga dapat feelnya^^)**

 **Happy reading, minna~**

 **.**

 **.**

"Sakura- _chan_!" kulihat lelaki yang kutunggu-tunggu akhirnya datang juga, seorang lelaki dengan rambut kuningnya yang tampak mencolok. Tak lama setelah itu, ia sudah duduk di hadapanku dan tangan kanannya menggenggam tangan kiriku lembut. "Kau menunggu lama?" Aku menggeleng dan memberikan senyuman terbaikku.

"Apakah aku mengganggumu, Naruto?" Lihatlah, betapa kacaunya ia! Nafasnya berantakan bahkan aku bisa melihat ada keringat yang mengalir di pelipisnya, ia pasti terburu-buru kesini.

"Itu bukan masalah, aku senang kau menghubungiku." Tanganku yang tadi digenggamnya, ia berikan sebuah kecupan lembut. Aku yang melihatnya refleks tersenyum namun, ada sesuatu yang menyilaukan di jari manisku. Sebuah tanda pengikat−

"Sakura- _chan_? Apakah kau baik-baik saja?" Ketika aku sadar, pertama yang aku lihat adalah wajah khawatir Naruto, aku terkekeh pelan melihat wajah khawatirnya yang sangat lucu dan begitu polos. Dia merenggut sebal, "Hey, kenapa tiba-tiba tertawa? Memangnya ada yang lucu?"

"Tidak apa-apa, Naruto. Aku baik-baik saja. Barusan aku hanya melamun. Bagaimana pekerjaanmu?" Mendengar pertanyaanku membuatnya terlihat sangat bersemangat. Ia menceritakan segalanya, bahkan hal-hal yang tidak ku tanyakan.

Aku menyukainya. Ia begitu ekspresif dan hangat. Aku suka karena ia begitu menghargaiku, tidak seperti **dia**.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hai, aku Sakura. Uchiha Sakura. Yah, kini aku telah menyandang gelar Uchiha, tentu saja karena aku telah menikah dengan seorang Uchiha. Laki-laki yang begitu dingin dan datar, Uchiha Sasuke. Belum genap setahun aku menikah dengannya, aku sudah mengetahui bahwa sebenarnya ia sangat mencintaiku, tidak ini lebih dari sekedar cinta. Ia memberikanku segala perhatian secara langsung−tanpa kata−mungkin ia penganut paham _talk less do more_ tapi, tahukah ia bahwa aku juga kadangkala butuh kata-kata darinya, mendengarnya. Tanpa kata, segalanya terasa semu. Aku membutuhkan itu.

Aku tahu aku salah tapi, ini terasa begitu benar dengan Naruto. Ia memberikan apa yang aku butuhkan, ia begitu nyata. Ia selalu ada untukku, mengucapkan hal-hal manis padaku. Aku bahagia dengannya.

CUP!

Aku tersentak, aku melamun, lagi. Bahkan sisir dalam genggamanku terjatuh karenanya. Kuambil sisir tersebut dan meletakkannya di atas meja rias, dari kaca rias aku bisa melihat pantulan seorang pria disana. Seorang pria yang melingkarkan kedua tangan kokohnya dengan nyaman dibahuku tepat setelah mencium pipiku.

"Ah, Sasuke- _kun_? Ada apa?" Aku merindukan perlakuannya, sentuhannya, manjanya ia padaku. Perlahan kuremas kedua tangannya dan kupejamkan kedua mataku meresapi rasa ini, rasa hangat yang menjalari hatiku.

" _Hang-out_ bersama teman?" Aku mengangguk pelan dan tersenyum miris. Ya, miris. Hatiku meringis. Aku menyakitinya untuk kesekian kalinya. Ini adalah kebohongan yang tak seharusnya aku lakukan. Karena kita sama-sama tahu kemana aku akan pergi.

Lelaki yang merupakan suamiku ini menyamankan kepalanya diperpotongan bahu dan leherku. Ia menyesapnya, menciumnya, aku tahu ada sesuatu yang ia ingin tanyakan namun, terasa enggan. Pasti sulit baginya, aku bisa merasakan kegelisahannya.

"Sampai larut?" Dua kata. Hanya dua kata. Itulah suamiku. Aku tahu dua kata itu saja bahkan terasa sangat sulit baginya. Aku menggeleng lemah sebagai jawaban.

"Aku tidak akan lama, maka dari itu aku harus berangkat sekarang." Sasuke pun bangkit, maka segera kugunakan mantel yang menggantung diujung ruangan. Kuhampiri Sasuke yang masih diam saja memperhatikanku. Ia memelukku dan akupun membalas pelukannya. Kami berpelukan agak lama, setelah kulepaskan pelukanku, ku tangkup wajah tampan nan tegasnya yang masih datar.

"Aku sudah menyiapkan makan malam, maaf tak bisa menemanimu makan, Sasuke- _kun_." Kuperhatikan wajahnya. Tulang pipinya semakin menonjol, matanya yang biasanya tajam meredup, kehilangan cahayanya.

Chuu~

Kutempelkan bibirku dan bibirnya dan sedikit kulumat bibir itu namun, dia diam tak merespon. Aku segera pergi setelah pamit dan memberikan senyuman termanisku.

Begitu kututup pintu rumah kami, rasa ini kembali muncul. Rasa bersalah yang semakin besar. Aku merasa seperti menghilangkan kebahagiaannya sedikit demi sedikit. Sudah kuputuskan. Ini yang terakhir. Aku tak mau lebih menyakitinya. Aku tidak mau melakukan ini. Aku tidak mau melakukan ini lagi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Naruto.."

"−Dan.. Kau tau? Aku bisa mengalahkannya! _Yosh_! Rasanya seperti−"

"Naruto!"

"Ah, ya, Sakura-chan? Eh? Maaf, aku terlalu bersemangat ya?" lelaki di hadapanku ini salah tingkah, maka ia menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Biasanya aku akan tertawa ketika melihat hal itu namun, kini ada sesuatu yang mengganjal hatiku. Ragaku memang ada disini tetapi, jiwaku melayang entah kemana. Melayang pada sosok laki-laki yang kini sekarat, karena kubunuh secara perlahan. Betapa jahatnya aku padamu, Sasuke - _kun_..

"Kau tau? Di dalam hidup, manusia itu mencari kebenaran, seharusnya.. Namun, nyatanya kebanyakan manusia malah mencari pembenaran. Kau tau kan maksudku?" Aku mengerling kearahnya, tersenyum sinis untuk situasi yang kami hadapi sekarang. "Aku juga. Tidak, maksudku, mungkin kau juga mencari pembenaran atas apa yang kita lakukan sekarang. Padahal aku tak pernah berniat seperti ini. Terpikir bahkan hanya melintas dalam pikiran pun tidak. Aku selalu mencoba mencari kebenaran selama hidupku, namun kelihatannya kebenaran selalu menjauhiku ya?" Mataku memanas, pandanganku mengabur, air mataku keluar tanpa izin. Naruto menggenggam tanganku menguatkan. Segera ku singkirkan tangannya dari tanganku. Aku menggeleng dan menahan isakanku. "Maafkan aku, Naruto. Tidak seharusnya aku begini. Sekarang aku telah menikah, ada ikatan suci antara diriku dengan Sasuke- _kun_. Aku tidak ingin menjadi pembunuh, Naruto. Tetapi, bila kita melanjutkan ini, sama saja seperti aku menaruh pistol di kepalanya. Kumohon, mengertilah.." Naruto terdiam. Ia pasti juga tersakiti akan ini tapi, ada yang lebih sakit darinya, Sasuke- _kun_..

Aku harus memanfaatkan kesempatan ini untuk pergi, pergi dan menembus kesalahanku.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jalanan malam ini tampak lengang, sehingga aku bisa memacu kendaraanku dengan kecepatan tinggi. Pikiranku masih melayang-layang pada seorang pria yang kini menungguku dirumah, seorang pria yang sangat kucintai, suamiku, Uchiha Sasuke.

Begitu aku sampai dirumah, aku langsung mencari keberadaan Sasuke- _kun_. Aku mencari di ruang santai tempatnya biasa menonton berita namun, nihil. Lalu aku mencari di ruang kerja tempat ia biasa membaca tumpukan dokumen dari perusahaan yang ia kelola juga tak ada. Kami- _sama_ , aku baru menyadari betapa berantakannya rumah ini, bak kapal pecah. Kemana saja aku? Aku benar-benar istri yang sangat buruk. Sasuke- _kun.._ Dimana sih dia?

Ah, mungkin ia sudah tertidur di kamar. Akupun segera menuju ke kamar kami, tempat kami berbagi segalanya. Namun, saat aku memasuki kamar kami segalanya gelap, kunyalakan saklar lampu yang sudah ku hafal diluar kepala dimana letaknya tetapi, aku menemukan sebuah kejanggalan, kasur kami kosong dan masih rapi.

Betapa paniknya aku! Ada hal yang kulewatkan, pintu balkon terbuka. Aku yakin suamiku. Tanpa terasa sebuah senyuman mengembang dengan ringannya. Dari sini, dari pintu balkon ini, bisa kulihat suamiku sedang berdiri bersandar pada pagar pembatas. Rambutnya yang sudah agak panjang dipermainkan oleh angin. Aku langsung berlari dan memeluknya dari belakang.

" _Tadaima_ , Sasuke- _kun_."

"Hn. _Okaeri_ , Sakura." Aku bisa merasakan tangannya menggenggam tanganku dan mengusapnya lembut. Tanpa dikomando mataku mengalirkan liquid bening yang mulai membasahi piyama Sasuke.

"Maafkan aku Sasuke- _kun_.. Maafkan istrimu ini yang telah ber−" Sasuke dengan cepat berbalik dan memelukku erat.

"Tidak, Sakura. Jangan! Jangan lanjutkan. Ini bukan salahmu, ini salahku." Aku bisa merasakan bahuku basah. Bagaimana bisa Sasuke- _kun_ seperti ini? Ia lelaki kuat, tidak mungkin ia menangis. Sakitkah inikah, Sasuke- _kun_?

"Hiks~ Aku yang salah, bagaimana mungkin aku mengkhianati kepercayaanmu?" tangisanku semakin kencang, bahkan kini aku mengisak. Aku bisa merasakan sakitnya hati suamiku.

"Mana mungkin kau bisa begini jika bukan karena aku? Kekuranganku terlalu banyak. Maaf aku mengecewakanmu sehingga kebutuhanmu harus dipenuhi orang lain. Aku tidak akan menuntut apapun. Mari kita lupakan soal ini." Ia mengelus rambutku lembut dan mengecup puncak kepalaku. Tapi, aku merasa sangat bersalah, tidak mungkin begini saja.

"Hukum aku, Sasuke- _kun_. Hukum aku.. Kumohon . . ." Sasuke melepaskan pelukannya dan menarik daguku agar pandangan kami bertemu. Oh, _Kami-sama_ baru kali ini aku melihat tangis kerapuhan Sasuke- _kun_.

"Kau sudah mendapatkannya, sayang.. Kau pun tersakiti kan? Kau juga merasa sakit kan? Sudah cukup, Sakura. Aku juga tidak ingin menyakitimu. Karena aku sangat mencintaimu." Mataku membulat sesaat, kata yang begitu jarang Sasuke ucapkan. "Kau begitu ingin mendengar ini kan? Aku akan mengatakannya sebanyak yang kau mau mulai sekarang. Karena aku sangat sangat mencintaimu, Uchiha Sakura."

"Terimakasih. Aku lebih mencintaimu, Uchiha Sasuke."

 **FIN**

Hello, Haruna Lee is here! Kita kembali lagi malah membawa fic baru, sebuah fic pemanasan:) Tenang cuma oneshoot kok. Maaf yaa author newbie nan nista ini malah ngilang ninggalin sebuah mc yang belum dilanjut *pundung* ini fatal banget, kita lupa alurnya T.T tapi, don't worry be happy, kita akan segera lanjutin fic It's Love! Do'anya yaa^^ Ok, last but not least..

Review, please..


End file.
